This invention pertains to a room air filtering device having a motor driven fan for drawing air through one or more replaceable filters.
There has been increasing need in recent times for compact, electrically powered air filtering devices for removing offensive odors, smoke, dust, airborne bacteria and other undesirable airborne matter from room air both at home and in the work environment. Such devices need to be relatively small, unobtrusive and aesthetically pleasing in appearance so that they can be located anywhere desired such as on tabletops, desktops, workbenches and bathroom shelves, etc. They also should be easily maintainable.